degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Campbell-Tristan-Maya Love Triangle
The love triangle between Campbell Saunders, Tristan Milligan, and Maya Matlin occurred in twelfth season of Degrassi. Cam was the center of this triangle, since Maya and Tristan both liked him while he liked Maya the whole time. History Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Tristan and Maya are translating their French classwork. When their teacher tells Campbell that he needs a group, Tristan pinches Maya's arm, raising her hand and Campbell joins them. He is immediately infatuated with Campbell and makes it obvious, yet Campbell shrugs it off. Maya introduces herself and says that the class is a wild ride. Tristan later meets Owen in the weight room who asks what he wants. He begins talking about Cam and Owen immediately says he's not gay and wouldn't be interested anyway which causes Tristan to angrily leave. The next day Maya tries to make Tristan feel better about how he acted around Campbell, unknowingly revealing that Campbell added her as a friend and not him on Facerange. Maya accidentally leaves her profile up, just as Campbell tries to talk to her. Tristan discovers that Maya left her FaceRange logged in onto the computer and begins talking to Cam through it. At lunch, Cam walks up to Tristan and Maya, asking if she'd like to borrow his Lost DVD. She is confused and Tristan improvises. When Cam leaves, he tells her he's been using her account and that it's been magical. She tells him to just go up and talk to him. Tristan takes his lunch to the table with Cam and his teammates and asks if there was room for him. The hockey team laughs as Cam says he's at the wrong table and Tristan walks back to Maya, upset. Later Cam is shown talking to Maya and Tristan when he walks up and apologizes, giving Tristan hope and asking for Maya's password again. In Gives You Hell (2), Maya is first seen getting her French homework and Campbell chat logs from Tristan. Maya tries to get Tristan to confess about faking being her. He says he will once they're besties. Before Tristan can warn her, Campbell comes in and asks if she's psyched. Tristan secretly explains to her that he's talking about the school musical, to which Maya complains. Campbell offers her advice, and they continue with class. Later we see Maya with Tori and Tristan at the audition supporting them. Later, Campbell comes up to congratulate Maya on her role in the musical, when it was actually Tristan who got it. Maya forces Tristan to come clean and says to Campbell it was partially her fault as well. When Tristan lands the lead, "Jules" he sends a message to Cam about the news but while he is on Maya's account. Maya and Tristan are about to go to class when Cam approaches them congratulating "Maya" about her lead role. Maya then says she never tried out for the play, both her and Tristan reveal the truth about how Tristan was impersonating Maya on Facerange because he was to afraid to talk to him. Cam tells them that they will never be friends and walks away, clearly hurt and upset on what has happened. In Say It Ain't So (1), Maya invites Cam to sit with her, Tristan, and their friends during lunch, Cam looks like he's about to accept the offer when Dallas drags him to the hockey team's table and laughs at him for even thinking about sitting with girls. In Say It Ain't So (2), Maya is first shown at the cafeteria getting lunch with Campbell, Marisol, and Mo. She compliments Cam on his nice clothing and says it's cool how he has his own team to dress as a group with. She notices that he is stressed and worked up so she tells Mo to shut up when he makes a comment on last nights hockey game. Maya tells Cam that he'll be fine and he snaps at her. That night, she is at Little Miss Steaks with her family and goes to get a drink. Cam happens to also be there and approaches her, apologizes and he helps her get her drink. He asks if they can hang out some day after school and she accepts before walking back to her family. In Waterfalls (1), Tristan is seen in class with Tori and Maya and listens to them talk about how Cam asked out Maya. Maya asks Tristan if he is ok with her going out with Cam since she was aware that Tristan previously had a huge crush on him. He then sings to Maya that he has a new love for musical theater and to "catch Cam as fast you can." After their date, Maya and Cam become a couple and the triangle is resolved. Trivia *They were all in the same French class. *They are all friends with Tori Santamaria. Quotes *We will never be friends. (Cam to Tristan and Maya) Timeline *Start: 'Gives You Hell (1) '(1203) *End: 'Waterfalls (1) '(1211) **Reason: Tristan realised his crush was hopeless and gave Maya permission to date Cam. Gallery tumblr_m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles